


April 24

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, almost setting the kitchen on fire, clueless jordan, james terrible cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today seemed… different.</p>
<p>The light was coming in through the blinds, illuminating the disheveled bed where Jordan lay tangled in the blankets… Like it would on any other day.</p>
<p>The alarm beside him was silent, so that couldn’t have woken him up.  </p>
<p>The cats were nowhere to be seen, probably off downstairs somewhere fiddling with something… so that wasn’t it…</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Jordan finally realized what had urged him to wake up from his slumber.</p>
<p>As if on cue the fire alarm went off.<br/>--- <br/>aka James accidentally sets the kitchen on fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 24

**Author's Note:**

> it wont let me fucking indent my paragraphs sorry

It was an early spring morning.

The wind was pawing at his window, the sun was teasing itself through the blinds, and Jordan knew that if he were to take a step outside he’d be hit with the smell of life making itself known.

Normally on days like this Jordan would open the windows, grab himself a nice book from the shelf beside him, and lounge around in his bed for the remainder of the morning until his bladder or stomach beckoned him, but today seemed… different.

The light was coming in through the blinds, illuminating the disheveled bed where Jordan lay tangled in the blankets… Like it would on any other day.

The alarm beside him was silent, so that couldn’t have woken him up. 

The cats were nowhere to be seen, probably off downstairs somewhere fiddling with something… so that wasn’t it…

Taking a deep breath, Jordan finally realized what had urged him to wake up from his slumber.

As if on cue the fire alarm went off.

… As well as a string of profanities that Jordan could only assume was from James’ mouth which was several rooms away probably, by the smell of burnt food, in the kitchen.

“JAMES WHAT DID YOU DO.” Jordan screamed out, dislodging himself from his nook under the covers and dragging a few blankets along behind him as he bounded from the bedroom.

The alarm blared through the house, bouncing off all of the pictures and posters decorating the walls to make itself known in Jordan’s ears, hinting at him as to what could possibly be going on in the other parts of the house.

Jordan’s pitter patter of his feet hitting the wooden floors was drowned out by the incessant cry that filled the house.

The alarm finally stopped as he neared the kitchen, giving him free reign to finally complain at the current situation.

“JAMES YOU BETTER NOT HAVE RUINED MY NEW PANS, I GOT THOSE YES-” Jordan had begun, getting ready to chew James out for forcing him from bed at this hour. His mouth went dry and he was forced to stop when he noticed what had been set up in the kitchen.

Upon the old (”there’s nothing wrong with it Jordan, it has character”) kitchen table Jordan’s parents had gifted to them as a wedding present laid 2 meals of eggs and two , admittedly, heavily charred steaks on top of a white table cloth. Between the two dishes a single candle was burning.

James was sitting in the chair across from where Jordan stood, staring at him with a heavy blush on his cheeks, his brown eyes staring at him in wide anticipation. “I had to hurry. I knew when the alarm was going off it was game over.” James said, clearly out of breath. 

Jordan moved to sit comfortably in the chair across from James. “Did you set all of this up yourself?” Jordan motioned to the food, a smile crossing his face.

“Yes, I did.” James nodded and his shy demeanor changed, turning into something more relaxed as he continued. “Also, I did not ruin your pans, you asshole.” 

Jordan chuckled. “You better not’ve.” Jordan continued, reaching for his silverware in order to cut into his piece of coa- steak.

James did the same, the two moving into a comfortable silence once more.

Jordan tried to get a few bites of what was still salvageable from the burnt meat before he cut to the chase. “Why did you do… uh…” Jordan gestured again down to the food. “This.”

James looked taken back by this question, looking at Jordan with disbelief. A look on his face that almost begged the question ‘are you serious?’ It took a few seconds to realize that Jordan was in fact, absolutely confused. James finally gave in, and replied back “It’s your birthday, you idiot.”

“Oh.” Jordan stated plainly. “I guess it is, huh.”

James rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up his throat. “Happy birthday, Jordan.”

“Thank you, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr over here http://koovatrash.tumblr.com/post/138449008707/cute-koova-fluff  
> hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
